fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nasze królestwo/Przed obliczem śmierci po raz drugi
Przed obliczem śmierci po raz drugi - trzeci odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Królowa Paulina *Królewna Franciszka *Królewna Joanna *Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Sebastian *Medyk Aleksandra *Pan Aleksander *Lichwiarka Agata *Lady Voldemort *Wieśniak (tylko wspomniany) Opis Sebastian znów wpada w kłopoty. Aleksandra z jednej strony oczyszcza się z zarzutów, a z drugiej zaczyna gubić się we własnych poczynaniach. Franciszka wpada na kolejny genialny pomysł, na którym najbardziej cierpi Paulina. Fabuła Królewna pośpiesznie wróciła do komnaty. Widząc zmartwione spojrzenie Sebastiana, uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco. Podeszła do niego, układając dłonie na jego policzkach. - Przepraszam. - powiedział. - Nie chciałem dać się okraść. Na te słowa kobieta roześmiała się. - Wiem, wiem. Nikt raczej nie lubi być okradany. Ale nie martw się, znajdziemy naszyjnik. Kazałam obudzić miasto, zaraz zaczną poszukiwania, a ten kto się ośmielił, straci głowę. Mężczyzna wytrzeszczył oczy, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. Ta wciąż uśmiechała się, jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Zwariowałaś? Chcesz zabić człowieka za naszyjnik?! - Nie. Chcę zabić podczłowieka, który ukradł mój prezent dla ciebie. Czyżby nagle przestało ci zależeć? - Nie, nie o to chodzi. Źle bym się czuł z myślą, że przeze mnie zginąłby człowiek. Szatynka uniosła brwi, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. - Przecież walczyłeś z poganami. Nie jednego zabiłeś. - Tak, ale to było co innego. Wiesz, to dla Boga. - Nie martw się. Jeżeli to grzech, to wezmę go na swój rachunek. Nastąpiła krótka cisza. Joanna wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco, a on nie miał pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. - Nie masz miłosnego poematu? - zapytała w końcu. - mężczyzna wydał z siebie "yyy", zastanawiając się jak z tego wybrnąć. Tak bardzo przejęła go walka z trollem, że nawet o tym nie pomyślał. - Jesteśmy w końcu parą kochanków, którzy utrzymują swój romans w tajemnicy. Poematy są chyba jak najbardziej na miejscu. Sebastian potrzebował chwili, by pojąć sens jej słów. - Jesteśmy parą sekretnych kochanków? - Tak. To chyba oczywiste, skoro schowałam cię pod łóżkiem. - Czyli... Ty mnie kochasz? Znów cisza. Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Joanny. Błądziła spojrzeniem po jego twarzy, podczas gdy jego oddech lekko przyśpieszył. - A ty mnie nie? Krzyżak przełknął głośno ślinę. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Po chwili jednak odzyskał zdolność mowy. Złapał swą oblubienicę za ręce, po czym powiedział: - Kocham. Jasne, że kocham. Nie sądziłem tylko, że takie wyznania padną na pierwszej randce. Nie żebym narzekał. Królewna odetchnęła z ulgą, a na jej twarz powrócił pogodny uśmiech. - Lepiej już idź, w każdej chwili ktoś może przyjść. - Wrócę jutro. Spróbuję napisać jakiś wiersz. To mówiąc, posłał jej pocałunek, po czym wyskoczył przez okno, schodząc po gałęziach na dół. Królewna pośpiesznie złapała za parapet, odprowadzając go wzrokiem. - Do zobaczenia. - odpowiedziała, chociaż ten już jej nie słyszał. Tymczasem, z rozkazu Joanny, całe miasto zostało postawione na nogi. Straże włamywały się do domostw, wyrzucając z nich domowników, po czym dokładnie ich przeszukiwali, a następnie przekopywali domy, zostawiając po sobie ogromny bałagan. Nie pomagało zamykanie drzwi, gdyż ci, bez zbędnych wyrzutów wyważali je. Gdy jednak nie znaleźli naszyjnika u prostych wieśniaków, postanowili uderzyć w klasy wyższe. Agata spała. Nie miała pojęcia co dzieje się w mieście. Dopiero trzask wyważanych drzwi ją zbudził. Kobieta szybko podniosła się, po czym owinęła w pierwszy lepszy płaszcz. Jej pierwszą myślą byli włamywacze, dlatego wzięła w dłonie niezapaloną pochodnię. Nigdy z nikim nie walczyła, ani nie miała doświadczenia z bandytami, więc logicznym jest fakt, iż bała się. Jednocześnie czuła jednak pewność siebie na tyle silną, by wiedzieć, że ktokolwiek to jest, da mu radę. Pośpiesznie udała się na dół, gdzie zobaczyła grupę uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Jeden z nich, najniższy i zdecydowanie najpulchniejszy, podszedł do niej. - Mamy nakaz przeszukania. - powiedział, podając jej kartkę papieru z oficjalnym pismem. Lichwiarka, wciąż zaspana, wzięła pismo, czytając je dokładnie. Z każdą sekundą bladła, a na jej twarz wkradało się przerażenie. Odłożyła swoją broń, patrząc na pośrednika z niedowierzaniem. - Ale ja nic nie ukradłam. - Tak, wiemy. Byłoby to głupotą z twojej strony, zważywszy na to, że królewna pożyczyła od ciebie część pieniędzy na ten naszyjnik. Ale wiemy, że ty jak nikt inny orientujesz się w sprawach pieniężnych. - Nie rozumiem. - Wiesz kto ile ma w kieszeniach. Kobieta mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się lekko. To prawda, wiedziała. Domyślała się też kto mógł stać za tą kradzieżą. Tylko jedna osoba w jednej sekundzie spłaciła długi w których wcześniej tonęła. Aleksandra. Nie mogła jej jednak wydać. Nie wybaczyłaby sobie zwłaszcza, że z pewnością za takie przewinienie groziła surowa kara. - Nie mam pojęcia. - powiedziała po chwili. Ten tylko kiwnął głową. - Ale prowadzisz księgi dłużników, prawda? Kobieta wskazała im leżącą na biurku grubą księgę. Na jej, a raczej Aleksandry szczęście, Agata była tak oszołomiona złotem, że zupełnie zapomniała o zapisaniu wpłaty. Planowała zrobić to rano, jednak najwyraźniej już nie musiała. Mężczyzna podszedł do spisu, przeglądając go dokładniej. Swoją uwagę skupił na ostatnich wpłatach, jednak nic specjalnego nie wpadło mu w oczy. - To będzie na tyle z naszej strony. - powiedział w końcu. - Dziękujemy za pomoc. Po tych słowach opuścili izbę. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, podążając za nimi. - Hej, a co z moimi drzwiami? Pośrednik odwrócił się, spoglądając na wyrwane z zawiasów wrota. - Zgłoś się do księżnej, to był jej pomysł. - odparł. Gdy tylko zniknęli, lichwiarka pośpiesznie wróciła do sypialni, przebrała się, po czym ruszyła do Aleksandry. Droga trwała dobrą godzinę, jednak to jej nie zniechęciło. Zmęczona dotarła na miejsce, przy czym głośno zapukała do jej drzwi. Po chwili otworzyła je zaspana medyczka. Rudowłosa przetarła oczy, nawet nie zauważając, gdy brązowowłosa przepchnęła się, wchodząc do środka. - Mi też miło cię widzieć. - ziewnęła Aleksandra, zamykając drzwi. - Coś się stało? - To stąd miałaś pieniądze?! Wiedźma spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. Agata usiadła na fotelu pod ścianą, patrząc na przyjaciółkę wyczekująco. Ta tylko westchnęła głośno. - Skąd się dowiedziałaś? - zapytała, siadając naprzeciwko. - Straż do mnie przyszła. Szukają sprawcy. Słysząc to Aleksandra wytrzeszczyła oczy, otwierając szeroko usta. - Ten karakan się poskarżył?! - krzyknęła, zaciskając uścisk na bocznym oparciu fotela. - I skąd wiedział, że to ja?! Podałam mu przecież eli... - tu ucięła orientując się, że powiedziała za dużo. Agatę wyraźnie zainteresował ten temat. - O czym ty mówisz? Medyczka ugryzła się w język, przeklinając swoją nerwowość. Za wszelką cenę chciała uniknąć wzroku lichwiarki, jednak ta nie miała zamiaru odpuścić. W końcu Aleksandra musiała się poddać. - Zawinęłam ten naszyjnik Sebastianowi. - wyjaśniła. - Podałam mu eliksir, który kupiłam na targu w sąsiednim mieście. - uznała, że na wyjawianie sekretu bycia wiedźmą jest jeszcze za wcześnie. W królestwie i tak wiedziała o tym jedna osoba, co stanowiło o jedną za dużo. - Podałam mu go, ale coś musiało się zepsuć. Gdyby działał poprawnie, karakan nic by nie pamiętał. - Kłamiesz. - Agata traciła resztki cierpliwości. Nienawidziła kłamstw, a szczególnie, gdy bliska jej osoba łgała w żywe oczy. Tym bardziej ciężko było jej znieść Aleksandrę. - Strażnicy pokazali mi nakaz. Naszyjnik został ukradziony księżnej. Rudowłosa z początku myślała, że to żart, jednak gdy uświadomiła sobie, że lichwiarce daleko do dobrego humoru, uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Czyli, że ukradłam coś, co on sam ukradł księżnej. - stwierdziła. - Bo jak inaczej wyjaśnić to, że miał ten naszyjnik?! Agata, musisz mi uwierzyć! Chyba nie uważasz, że jestem na tyle głupia żeby zakradać się do pałacu i kraść księżnym biżuterie?! - faktycznie, to miało sens. Chcąc nie chcąc, szatynka musiała przyznać jej rację. Aleksandra podniosła się, a jej twarz wręcz promieniała radością. - Jak myślisz, donieść na niego? - Myślisz, że ci uwierzą? - A czemu by nie mieli? - Nie masz żadnych dowodów. Poza tym, nie chce mi się wierzyć, żeby Sebastian mógł coś ukraść. On jest przecież taki miły. Na te słowa Aleksandra popatrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę. - Miły? - No, a przynajmniej dla mnie. Nie pamiętam żeby kiedykolwiek powiedział mi coś niemiłego, czy przykrego. Przeciwnie, często mi pomagał. No i bardzo lubię gadać z nim o siedmiokrólestwowizji. Tak swoją drogą, to któremu królestwu kibicujesz? - Hę? - Racja, to temat na inną rozmowę. - Nie ważne jaki Sebastian jest dla ciebie. To mogła być maska. Chował się za wizerunkiem świętego, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości był demonem. Hm, czyli trafił swój na swego swoją drogą. Po tych słowach niepostrzeżenie złapała za leżący na stoliku amulet, po czym wyszła. Zaraz za nią wybiegła Agata. - Niby jak chcesz ich przekonać?! - zawołała lichwiarka, gdy znalazła się na zewnątrz. Jednak Aleksandry już tam nie było. Szatynka rozejrzała się kilka razy, jednak wyglądało to, jakby rudowłosa rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Paulina odetchnęła po ciężkim dniu pracy. Miała dość. Po wypiciu kakaa jej pałac odwiedziło jeszcze kilku innych wieśniaków, którzy przyszli poskarżyć się na sąsiadów, czy opowiedzieć o swoich przypuszczeniach, według których połowa mieszkanek królestwa Fandomu było wiedźmami i należało spalić je na stosie. Wszystko to jednak królowa ignorowała, ale postanowiła omówić to z Sebastianem. Przy okazji zapyta go jak poszła mu walka z trollem. Teraz nie myślała już o niczym. Chciała jedynie zasnąć. Położyła się do łóżka, jednak ciężko było jej odpłynąć. Czuła jakby nie mogła spokojnie się poruszać, bo coś zajmowało połowę miejsca w łóżku. Ale jak się okazało, to nie było coś, a ktoś. - Cześć Paulinko. Królowa instynktownie odskoczyła, gdy zobaczyła leżącą obok Joannę. Królewna roześmiała się, nie widząc w całej tej sytuacji nic złego. - Co ty robisz w moim łóżku?! - Nie mogę spać z tych emocji. - odparła spokojnie, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jakich emocji? Jedyne co dzisiaj robiłaś, to granie w Simsy. Królewna spojrzała na nią wymownie, a uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy. Paulina wciąż siedziała, nie mając pewności co powinna w takich okolicznościach zrobić. - Tak, one tak na mnie działają. - skłamała Joanna. - Stwierdziłam, że skoro nie mogę spać, to pogadam sobie z tobą. - Wiesz, ja bym się chętnie położyła. Ta zdawała się jej nie słyszeć. Wzrok miała nieobecny, a jej twarz wyrażała jedynie radość. - Miałaś kiedyś jakiegoś faceta? To pytanie nieco zdziwiło królową. Oparła się o ścianę, całkowicie zapominając o swoim zmęczeniu. Zmarszczyła brwi, starając się przypomnieć sobie swoją pierwszą miłość, jednak nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. - Nie, raczej nie. Faceci mnie nie kręcą. - Jesteś lesbijką? - Nie. Mnie kręci władza. - Widać, że prawdziwa dyktatorka. W końcu ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Po chwili siostry wybuchnęły śmiechem. - Dobra, to było niezłe. - stwierdziła królowa, której wrócił dobry humor. - Ale chodźmy już spać. Mówiąc to, położyła się, otulając kołdrą. Jednak gdy przewróciła się na drugi bok, zobaczyła obok siebie Franciszkę, która oczy miała szeroko otwarte. Paulina instynktownie krzyknęła, na co Joanna podskoczyła do pozycji siedzącej. - O, cześć sis! - ucieszyła się królewna. - A ty co tu robisz?! - Byłam tu jeszcze przed sis. - odparła spokojnie blondynka. - Jejku, Paulinko, masz serio problem z orientacją w terenie. Ale słuchajcie co wymyśliłam! - Zaczynam poważnie bać się twoich wynalazków. - stwierdziła królowa. - Ten ci się spodoba. Słuchajcie. Wymyśliłam piżamową imprezkę! Paulina popatrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem, podczas gdy Joanna zapiszczała z radości. Franciszka również usiadła, zaczynając wyjaśnienia. - Polega ona na tym, że uczestnicy są w piżamach i robią fajne rzeczy. Jakieś pytania? - niemalże natychmiast Joanna podniosła rękę. - Tak? - Co to imprezka? - Taki bal, ale mniej oficjalny. Bez sukni, muzyki klasycznej, ani facetów. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? - tym razem, to Paulina podniosła rękę. - Słucham? - Czy możemy to przełożyć i iść spać? - W żadnym wypadku! Zobaczysz, spodoba ci się! Więc tak, najpierw urządzimy bitwę na poduszki! - Ale co to bitw... - zapytała królowa, jednak nie dokończyła, gdyż Franciszka rzuciła w jej twarz właśnie poduszką, na co Joanna roześmiała się. - Bardzo zabawne. - odparła, wypluwając pióro. - Nie mniej, uważam, że powinnyśmy iść spać, by na następny dzień mieć... - tu znów urwała, gdy młodsza siostra powtórzyła czynność starszej. - Okay, chyba załapałam tą zabawę. Nie macie ze mną najmniejszych szans. To rozpętało prawdziwą wojnę. W najgorszym położeniu i tak była służba, która potem będzie musiała wszystkie pióra wysprzątać. Jednym z ulubionych zaklęć Aleksandry była teleportacja. Umiejętność tą zawdzięczała medalionowi, który zdobyła na międzynarodowym zlocie wiedźm, gdzie kupiła go po promocyjnej cenie. Była w okolicach zamku. Ku jej zadowoleniu, zauważyła zmierzającą ku niemu grupę straży z pośrednikiem na czele. Na ich widok uśmiechnęła się, zaciskając medalion w pięści. Gdy ci znaleźli się bliżej niej, zaczęła: - Mam rozwiązanie waszych problemów! Pośrednik uniósł brew. Rudowłosą kojarzył ledwie z widzenia. Była w końcu najbardziej znaną medyczką w mieście, jednak on nie przywiązywał do niej szczególnej uwagi. Poza tym, nie miał pamięci do twarzy, więc nie ważne jak często u niej bywał, jeżeli była dla niego bez znaczenia, zapominał o niej. - Nie mamy czasu. - odburknął, przy czym wyminął ją. - Wiem kto jest złodziejem. To już go zainteresowało. Jako, iż nie znalazł prawdziwego winnego, bał się gniewu księżnej. Po niej można było spodziewać się wszystkiego, a rozkaz ścięcia padał z jej ust dość często. Wrócił więc szybko do rudowłosej, a straż odesłał niedaleko na ubocze. - Skąd wiesz? - To Sebastian. - W sensie Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki? - na to pytanie pokiwała twierdząco głową. Mężczyzna po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem. Medyczka popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nie tego się spodziewała. - Wybacz, ale słyszałem lepsze kłamstwa. - odparł. - Lepiej wróć już do siebie. Chciał odejść, jednak kobieta w porę złapała go za rękaw. - Nie kłamię, przysięgam. - Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Mężczyzna miał jej coraz bardziej dość. Miała w sobie jednak coś, przez co nie mógł jej odmówić. Tym czymś była hipnoza na poziomie dla początkujących. Nie działała tak, jak działać powinna, jednak wystarczyła, by pośrednik nie mógł od niej odejść. - Sebastian jest winny. - powtarzała do znudzenia. - Widziałam go. - Nie mam podstaw żeby ci uwierzyć. Aleksandra szczerze pożałowała, że tak długo odkładała naukę hipnozy. Robiła jednak co mogła. - Sebastian. - powtórzyła. Patrzyła swojemu rozmówcy prosto w oczy. Trochę to trwało, jednak poczuła, że trans powoli zaczyna działać. Pośrednik powoli odpływał, a jego wyraz twarzy stawał się coraz bardziej tępy. - Jest winny. - wypowiedział. Kobieta była z siebie dumna. Widać, że nauka się opłaciła. Pracownik królewski otrząsnął się. Jęknął cicho, rozmasowując skroń. Aleksandra odsunęła się o krok, wyczekując wyników swojej pracy. - Panowie, - to mówiąc, pośrednik zwrócił się do straży. - mamy winnego! Wiedźma odetchnęła z ulgą. Odrzuciła od siebie wszelkie oskarżenia. Poza tym, wiedziała też, że kogo jak kogo, ale Sebastiana królowa zabić nie pozwoli. Był jej zbyt potrzebny. Tak więc, jednocześnie nikogo nie skrzywdziła i ocaliła skórę. Aleksander lubił przebywać w pałacu. Ciężko mu było stwierdzić dlaczego, ale czuł się tu w pewnym stopniu jak w domu. Właściwie, to wystarczyłoby mu jedynie wolne łóżko, by się tu wprowadzić. Poza tym, miał też swój cel w wiecznym przebywaniu tutaj. Służące były bardzo ładne. Lubił się za nimi oglądać i czasem podrywać. Szło mu różnie. Czasem lepiej, a czasem kończył z gorącą herbatą na twarzy. Wyznawał jednak zasadę "nigdy się nie poddawaj, to nie będziesz prawiczkiem do końca życia" i trzymał jej się wiernie. Było dość późno, jednak jak wiadomo, pałac nigdy nie śpi. Służba miała i nocne dyżury. Mężczyzna przechadzał się obecnie korytarzem w poszukiwaniu pięknej niewiasty. Wbrew temu, co zostało napisane wyżej, nie zależało mu jedynie na seksie, a na znalezieniu partnerki, która byłaby jego przyjaciółką jednocześnie. Chociaż czasem zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien wykorzystać swoich przodów u księżnej i poprosić ją, by zaaranżowała mu małżeństwo. I w końcu kogoś zobaczył. Wysoką, szczupłą blondynkę o niebieskich oczach. Ubrana była w długą, jasno-brązową sukienkę, a w dłoniach trzymała szczotkę do zamiatania. Na jej widok, goniec uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Witaj piękna. Czy bolało? - Jak spadłam z nieba? To, że mamy średniowiecze nie oznacza, że ten tekst nie jest stary. Nawet się nie zatrzymała. Szła dalej niewzruszona, po sekundzie zapominając o nim. Aleksander uznał, że dalsze podrywy nie mają sensu, więc również poszedł w swoją stronę. Po chwili jednak blondynkę zatrzymała inna, podobna do niej dziewczyna. Wyróżniały ją jedynie rude włosy. - Co ty wyprawiasz? - syknęła rudowłosa, łapiąc blondynkę za ramię. - Idę posprzątać. Królowa poskarżyła się na pióra w komnacie. Nie mam pojęcia jak się tam znalazły, przecież sprzątałam tam rano. - Nie o tym mówię! Ten koleś to Aleksander. - Kto? - Nie wierzę. Naprawdę nie znasz najbardziej znienawidzonej osoby w tym pałacu? Blondyna zaczęła powoli kojarzyć fakty. - Ten, którego królewna uwielbia? - zapytała. - Uwielbia to mało powiedziane. Kiedyś jedna służąca powiedziała mu, że nie podoba jej się jego fryzura. Królewna kazała spalić ją żywcem. Ale nie o to chodzi. Nie wierzę żeby czegoś dla niego nie miała. Księstwo, hrabstwo, cokolwiek! Jeżeli się wokół niego zakręcisz, może zostaniesz bogata. Wtedy to tobie będą sprzątać komnaty. Blondynka zamrugała kilka razy, po czym uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Jej siostra miała rację. Powinna w końcu wykorzystać swoją urodę dla własnych celów. Pośpiesznie więc ruszyła za Aleksandrem. - Hej, zaczekaj! - kobieta złapała go za ramię. Brunet spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Wybacz, musiałam cię z kimś pomylić. Jak cię zwą? - Aleksander. - Oh, piękne imię! Ja jestem Lady Voldemort. Mężczyzna uniósł brew. Nie tylko to niespotykane imię go dziwiło. Również jej nagła zmiana podejścia, jednak nie narzekał. Może faktycznie wzięła go za kogoś innego? Odwzajemnił więc jej uśmiech. - Miło mi. - powiedział. Kobieta przybliża głowę do jego ucha, po czym szepnęła. - Chodźmy do ciebie. - Wow. Wyjątkowo szybko przechodzisz do konkretów. Ta tylko posłała mu zalotne spojrzenie, gładząc jego policzek. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby jej się dłużej opierać. Zadowolony Sebastian wracał już do domu. Fakt, naszyjnik przepadł, jednak zyskał coś znacznie ważniejszego. Wyznanie miłości! Może nią długów nie spłaci, ale i tak czuł się z tym dobrze. Spokój przerwał mu czyiś krzyk, który wypowiadał jego imię. Zdziwiony odwrócił się na swoim koniu, a dostrzegł gnającą ku niemu grupę strażników. Jego pierwszą myślą było: "dowiedzieli się o romansie", jednak szybko to od siebie odrzucił. Jakim cudem w końcu mieliby poznać prawdę? Nie chcąc robić sobie problemów, zszedł na ziemię. Straże w mgnieniu oka dojechali do niego. - Wielki Mistrzu Krzyżacki Sebastianie. - zaczął groźnie pośrednik. - W imieniu księżnej Joanny, zostajesz aresztowany. Zakuć go! - To jakaś pomyłka. - wyjaśnił spokojnie, jednak po chwili jego dłonie zostały skute w kajdany. - Chcę się skontaktować z królewną! - Oczywiście, jak już zetniemy ci głowę, to jej ją dostarczymy. Dwóch mężczyzn złapało go za ramiona, po czym ruszyli z nim ku pałacowi. Krzyżak nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Nie wierzył, by kobieta, która przed chwilą wyznała mu miłość tak nagle postanowiła go zabić. Chociaż z drugiej strony, czego można spodziewać się po kimś, kto za jedną obelgę gotów jest spalić niewinną służącą? Różne myśli targały jego umysłem. Uczucie, które zawładnęło jego sercem był strach. Wprawdzie tego dnia przed obliczem śmierci stanie już drugi raz, jednak to wcale mu nie pomagało. Wprost przeciwnie. Tymczasem. Księżne zasnęły w łóżku Pauliny. Cała trójka pogrążona była w głębokim śnie, a wokół nich latały pióra. Kilka z nich opadło na twarz Joanny, przez co kichnęła na tyle głośno, by się obudzić. Podniosła się, spoglądając na siostry. Musiała przyznać, Franciszka była geniuszem. Dwa wynalazki w jeden dzień. I wszystkie wspaniałe! Poza tym, Paulina dobrze walczyła na poduszki jak na pierwszy raz. Mogłaby spokojnie pokonywać wrogów w ten sposób. Po chwili poczuła, że musi do łazienki. Po cichu więc opuściła komnatę, zmierzając ku wychodkowi. "Eh, gdyby ktoś tak wynalazł pomieszczenie w którym można byłoby się spokojnie załatwić" ~ pomyślała z żalem. Mimo, iż w piecach było palone, korytarze nocą były dość chłodne. Królewna więc szła dość szybko, by prędko wrócić do łóżka. - Pani! W jej stronę zmierzała jedna ze sług. Na widok kobiety, szatynka uśmiechnęła się lekko, jednocześnie otulając się ramionami. - Pani, mam wiadomość w sprawie naszyjniku. - powiedziała rudowłosa. - Pośrednik kazał przekazać. Na te słowa Joanna uśmiechnęła się. - Fantastycznie! - odparła. - Znaleźli winnego? - Tak. Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki za chwilę zostanie stracony. - Słucham? Służąca nie miała pojęcia dlaczego jej pani nagle zmarkotniała. Szatynka postawiła ku niej kilka kroków, na co ta instynktownie cofnęła się. Widząc jej złość, poczuła jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. - Jak to Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki? - Ja nie wiem. Tylko przekazuję. - mówiąc to, jakby skuliła się, obawiając się najgorszego. - Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie. Nie miała takiego zamiaru. Była zbyt przejęta. Szybko zrozumiała, że zaszła pomyłka. Chciała rzucić się biegiem ku lochom, jednak w porę zorientowała się, że mogłoby to rzucić cień podejrzenia na ich romans. - Idź tam i przekaż pośrednikowi, że zabraniam wykonania egzekucji. A więźnia ma wypuścić. Na co czekasz?! - uniosła głos, na co służąca podskoczyła. - Biegnij! - Tak jest! To mówiąc, rudowłosa pobiegła ku lochom. Joanna natomiast czym prędzej poszła do swojej komnaty, by z okna wypatrywać swojego mężczyzny. Miała nadzieję, że zobaczy go żywego, a nie w trumnie. Sebastian siedział w ciemnym lochu. Warunki nie były najlepsze, przeciwnie. Były tragiczne. Ręce miał skute kajdanami, które trzymały je uwieszone wysoko na ścianie, przez co czuł, jak drętwieją mu kończyny. Ponad to, było zimno, wilgotno i śmierdziało. Wciąż nie wierzył, by Joanna skazała go na śmierć. Brak miłosnego poematu chyba nie był wystarczającym powodem do morderstwa. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go odgłos czyiś mocnych kroków. Czyżby kat? Kategoria:Odcinki